How's Life, Rachel?
by nandi12896
Summary: Perfect. Sequel to "How Did It Go, Rachel?" Rachel ad Finn kissing in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrriage, then wait what's next? I enjoy suggestions. Finchel is FOREVER! Also, Reviews Love! Critiscism is welcome, too. * I Do Not Own Glee*
1. Chapter 1: Honeymoon!

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 1: Honeymoon 3

**Hey guys, so this is the sequel to "How Did It Go, Rachel?" I can't believe I'm on the sequel, I know I would here if it wasn't for the amazing gleeks who have given m support and gleefamily. I can't believe that glee is coming back on in only about two weeks. Time flies. *Disclaimer I do not own glee***

It has been a week since and Rachel and Finn had got married. For their honeymoon, their parents paid for them to go on a trip to Mexico. They we're so excited when their parents had told them. They had quickly packed their bags and headed to paradise.

/

Mexico was beautiful. There was clear water and gorgeous beaches. Everything was breath taking. Finn had woke up and looked next to him, where he saw Rachel sleeping. He was happy that they were married, he couldn't be happier. He was bummed a little that it was there last night in Mexico but he was excited to go home to family and friends. While Rachel was still sleeping, Finn decided to go make her breakfast. He went to some vegan pancakes and cut up fruit. Once he was done and returned to the room.

Rachel started to move and wake up and looked at him_. "Good morning, Mr. Hudson.",_ Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

_"Morning, Mrs. Hudson.",_ Finn said back leaning and giving Rachel a good morning kiss. _"How did you sleep?"_

_"Wonderfully, because I had my handsome husband next to me."_

_"Oh, love you. I'm so happy that we are married finally. Everything is perfect.", _Finn said smiling.

_"Oh Mr. Hudson it is. Did you even making me breakfast?",_ Rachel asking seeing the tray of food.

_"Yes I did.",_ Finn said putting the tray on Rachel's lap.

_"Finn, you are best, it's even my favorite. Thank you. I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

The couple enjoyed and ate a wonderful breakfast together.

/

After Breakfast, Finn and Rachel decided to take a walk to the beach. The beach was beautiful. The water was clear and blue, the sand was nice and warm, and sun was shining bright in the sky.

_"It is just gorgeous here.",_ Rachel said holding hands with Finn.

_"Not as gorgeous as you though.",_ Finn said smiling pulling Rachel close.

_"Oh, Finn."_

The couple continued to walk down the beach until they found the perfect place to relax. Once they set up a blanket and umbrella, Rachel stripped down to her black with gold stars hater top bathing suit and headed for the water. Finn on the other hand didn't want to go into the water, so he decided that he would take pictures of the surroundings and of Rachel of course. He couldn't take his eyes off of Rachel.

After a while Rachel started to come to here Finn was sitting.

_"How was the water?",_ Finn asked Rachel who was now sitting next to him.

_"It was nice. You should have come in with me."_

_"I enjoyed talking pictures of the beautiful surroundings and you of course. Now we will have more pictures to put in out photo album as newlyweds."_

_"Ok, good excuse. Are you ready to go back?"_

_"Not yet, I want to stay and absorb some more of this moment."_

_"Fine by me.",_ Rachel said leaning into Finn's arms.

/

Once they returned to where they were staying, they enjoyed a quick lunch. Afterwards, they decided to take a "nice" shower. They did what any newlywed couple would do in the shower: Bow Chicka Bow Wow!

After their "nice" shower, they decided for their last night they would go out for a nice dinner. So they both got dressed. Rachel wore a nice blue dress with white tropical flowers and Finn wore a blue button up shirt with black dress pants. After they got dressed, they headed to the restaurant where Finn got reservations.

/

The restaurant that Finn picked was perfect for their last night. The restaurant sat right end to the beach. They enjoyed a fantastic dinner. When it was time for dessert, when their waiter came a band followed behind him. The waiter placed the dessert on the table and left, but the b and stayed. Rachel was very confused.

_"Hey, guys.",_ Finn said to the band.

_"Finn, what's going on?"_, Rachel asked.

_"You'll see.",_ Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the check then joined the band. The band started to play and Finn started to sing.

**These lips can't wait to taste your skin, baby, no, no**

**And these eyes, yeah, can't wait to see your grin, ooh ooh baby**

**Just let my love**

**Just let my love adorn you**

**Please baby, yeah**

**You gotta know**

**You gotta know**

**You know that I adore you**

**Yeah baby**

**Baby these fists will always protect ya, lady**

**And this mind, oh, will never neglect you, yeah, baby, oh, baby**

**And if they try to break us down don't let that affect us, no, baby**

**You just gotta let my love**

**Let my love**

**Let my love adorn you**

**Ah, le-le-le-let it dress you down**

**You got to know**

**You gotta know**

**Know that I adore you**

**Just that babe**

**I... oh oh**

**Let my love adorn you baby**

**Don't you ever**

**Don't you let nobody tell you different baby**

**I'll always adore you**

**You gotta know know**

**You got to know know know**

**Now yeah**

**Ooh, yeah**

**The same way that the stars adorn the skies yeah (every night baby)**

**Oh, look up suga (every night baby)**

**Now, hey, hey, hey**

**The same way that my whole world's in your eyes (in your eyes baby)**

**Ooh, and this time now (and this time baby)**

**Just let**

**Let my love adorn you baby, hey**

**Le-le-le-let it dress you down**

**You gotta know, baby**

**Oh, you gotta know**

**Know that I adore you**

**Oh, love aint never looked so good on ya**

**Ooh, put it on baby**

**Let my love adorn you**

_"Thank, guys.",_ Finn said and band left.

Rachel had tears in her eyes_, "Finn that was beautiful."_

_"You're beautiful. I'm so happy that I'm married to the love of my life. I wanted to make night a great last night to remember. I love you, Rachel."_

_"Oh, I love you too. Our last night here is night I will not forget."_

Rachel got up out of her chair and gave a passionate kiss to her wonderful, wonderful husband.

/

It was time for the newlyweds to head home. They finished packing their bags when they woke up and headed to the airport start after. They checked their bags, then got to their seats.

_"Are you excited to be going home?",_ Finn asked.

_"I'm sad we're leaving Mexico, but I can't wait to see out friends and family again. I texted Kurt earlier and he was so excited."_

_"I feel the same way. Also I could imagine Kurt being excited, because he hasn't been with his amazing sister-in-law, of course."_

_"I love you, Mr. Hudson"_

_"I love you, Mrs. Hudson."_

After a while the plane took off, and the couple took their long journey.

Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to send a review or DM me. I love you guys! *I do not own glee*

Chapter 2 Preview: Finchel come home. The NY gang gets together . Brittana has some news! :)

_**Song: Adorn by Miguel sung by Finn Hudson**_

RIP Cory Allan Michael Monteith

Stay Strong Lea! 3

Gleeks support the glee cast.


	2. Chapter 2: Back Home!

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 2: Back Home!

**Happy that I got some good feedback for the first chapter! I'm going to try to updated as fast as possible. *Disclaimer I do not own glee***

Finn and Rachel had finally arrived home. They were excited to be back in New York. When they entered their apartment, they were surprised to be greeted by hugs from the whole NY gang. Santana, Kurt, Brittany, Blaine, Marley, Jake, Artie, and Betty.

_"Oh My God! What are you guys doing in our apartment?",_ Rachel asked surprised.

_"We thought you guys deserved a welcome get together plus dinner.",_ Kurt said smiling.

Finn and Rachel looked around their apartment amazed at what they saw. There was a big banner saying _'Welcome Home!',_ balloons, streamers, and a dining room table full of food.

_"You guys are the best.",_ Finn said.

_"Ok, Let's eat",_ Santana stated and everyone headed to the table.

/

Once everyone finished dinner, and were starting to eat dessert everyone began to get to talking.

_"So how was your trip?",_ Artie asked.

_"It was great. I got to spent a week with my gorgeous wife.",_ Finn replied.

_"I got to spent a wonderful week with my handsome husband on the beach and at a nice dinner." _Rachel added.

_"That sounds amazing.",_ Marley said.

_"Maybe we should go to Mexico.",_ Jake said to Marley.

_"That would be cool. Hey, we should all go",_ Betty said with a laugh.

Everyone smiled.

_"Hey guys, because you are all here. Brittany and I would like to make an announcement.", _Santana said standing up from her chair and smiling at Brittany.

_"Omg, what is it?",_ Kurt shouted.

_"Brittany, you can tell them.",_ Santana said to Brittany hinting she can now spill the news.

_"We're getting a baby!",_ Brittany said excitedly.

_"Oh My God! Really?"_, Rachel said getting to give Santana and Brittany a hug.

_"Yes! It's a boy. His name is Lucas James Pierce Lopez. He is seven months old and will be here in two days.",_ Santana said smiling and holding Brittany's hand.

_"How did this happen?",_ Finn asked.

_"We had contacted an adoption agency a couple months back after talking about starting a family. The day you guys left we got a call about him, then another call this morning saying that he can be ours in two days. Papers will be signed, and that's it"_, Santana said.

_"This is so exciting!",_ Marley said.

_"Oh Blaine, I want a baby.",_ Kurt said to Blaine with his puppy eyes.

_"We'll talk about it.",_ Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

_"This kid is going to have so amazing aunts and uncles.",_ Brittany said.

_"For sure.",_ Artie said.

_"The best of the best.",_ Finn added.

_"Our glee family just keeps growing. This was the best news to come home.",_ Rachel said so happy.

The friends continued to talk some more until it was late and everyone headed to their apartment.

/

Rachel and Finn were now in their room getting ready for bed.

_"That was exciting news. They are going some fun moms.",_ Finn said sliding in bed.

_"It was. I'm so happy for them. It was great surprise to come home too. We have great friends.",_ Rachel said putting on her pjs then got in bed.

_"We do. Do you want kids?"_

_"Yes, of course. Why?" _

_"Just asking."_

_"Do you think we're ready for a kid?",_ Rachel asked.

_"I think we are. We both have good jobs. We do have a spare room that could be a nursery."_

_"Wow, Finn it looks like you thought about this.",_ Rachel said with a grin.

_"I have sometimes. How couldn't I when I such a amazing wife, that I would love to have beautiful children with. "_

_"Finn, I think when we get pregnant, we get pregnant. At the right time we will be parents."_

_"Ok, fine by me. I love you.",_ Finn said while pulling Rachel in his arms, and giving her a kiss on the head.

_"I love you, too."_

The couple laid in each other's arms and slowly feel asleep.

**Update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry that it was so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me. I love you guys! Don't stop believing! *I do not own glee***

_*Chapter 3 Preview: Oh no, Rachel is not feeling well.*_

"Life's too short to be serious."

RIP Cory Alllan Michael Monteith

Stay Strong Lea! 3

Gleeks support the glee cast.


	3. Chapter 3: Late?

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 3: Late?!

**Hey guys, I really wanted to post this yesterday but got caught up in somethings and was having technical difficulties. But out of my crazy week I was still able to write a new chapter, so here it is. *Disclaimer I Do Not Own Glee***

_**"What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."**_

_**~ Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

It had been six weeks since the newlyweds had come home. About two weeks ago, Finn started back at work. For Rachel, she didn't have a Broadway show to attend to. So she spent most of her time with Kurt and Santana or by herself. The newlyweds settled while in the world of marriage.

/

It was about seven pm, when Rachel woke up with a sickness in her stomach. She rushed to the bathroom, and made it to the toilet in time. She started to throw up kneeling into the toilet. Finn was quickly worried when he started hearing noises coming from the bathroom, when he was in the kitchen getting ready for work. When he got to the bathroom, he found Rachel hunched over the toilet throwing up. He quickly rushed to her side, grabbed her hair and started to rub her back.

After a minute or two the throwing up stopped and Finn helped Rachel to their bed.

_"Are you okay, Rach? Do I need to stay home with you?",_ Finn asked worked that something was really wrong with Rachel.

_"I just feel a little sick. I bet I just ate something bad last night at the restaurant. I'll be fine. You have to get to work."_, Rachel replied standing up to head to the bathroom to clean herself up.

_"Okay. If you need anything, call me."_, Finn gave Rachel a kiss on the forehead and headed to work. Once he left Rachel cleaned up and then began to lie on her bed, and after while she was out.

/

Rachel was woken up when she heard a knocking on her door. She looked at her clock and saw that it was 12:30pm; she couldn't believe how long she slept. She kept hearing the knocking, so she quickly got up to answer the door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Kurt and Santana with a sleeping Lucas in his car seat.

_"Wow, you look like crap"_, Santana said walking into the apartment.

_"Thanks, Santana. What are you guys doing here?",_ Rachel asked.

_"Finn told us that you were not feeling well and he was worried. He wanted us to check up on you."_, Kurt said now sitting on the couch.

_"I told him I would be fine.",_ Rachel said pouting.

_"Yeah, but he loves and worries about you all the time. Plus you don't look so good. How are you feeling?", _Santana stated while putting Lucas's car seat down.

_"I'm feeling...Oh My God.",_ Rachel said then bolted to the bathroom to throw up once again. Rachel didn't know what was wrong with her. Kurt and Santana rushed into the bathroom, to find Rachel sitting next to the toilet wiping her face with a towel.

_"Are you positive that you are fine?",_ Kurt asked helping Rachel up.

_"I don't know what wrong with me. I keep throwing up, can't sleep, my back hurts, my...",_ Rachel stopped an headed to her and Finn's room. Kurt and Santana followed her. Once in the room, Rachel picked up her planner that sat on a table next to the bed.

_"What are you doing, Rachel? What's going on?",_ Santana asked watching Rachel flip frantically through her planner, then finally stopping at a page.

_"I'm late.",_ Rachel stated.

_"You mean late, late?",_ Kurt asked having a feeling that he know what was happening.

_"Yes!",_ Rachel said.

_"Omg, do know what this means a baby Finchel! This is so exciting."_, Santana said.

_"Santana, we don't know for sure. Remember I've had a false alarm before. This could be another one"_, Rachel said now sitting on her bed. She was so hoping it wasn't, because her and Finn have been talking about kids.

_"I don't think so. We're going to find out. I'm going to run and get some pregnancy tests. I want to know of I'm going to be an uncle.",_ Kurt said and rushed out of the apartment.

A while into waiting, Lucas started to cry from the living room. Rachel and Santana headed to the living room.

_"Hey, Lucas. Mommy's here. Shhhh. I'm here.",_ Santana said picking up the infant and holding him close.

_"You are such a good mother, Santana.",_ Rachel said watching Santana with Lucas.

_"And you will be one, too."_, Santana said smiling.

Finally Kurt returned, Lucas was back asleep, and Rachel and Santana were waiting in the bathroom.

_"I'm back!" ,Kurt _said walking into the bathroom with a bag in his hand.

_"Finally!",_ Santana said.

_"Santana!",_ Rachel said shooting Santana a look at her.

"_What? He took forever!"_, Santana said.

_"Hey, there are a lot of kinds of pregnancy tests. So, I got six just in case."_ ,Kurt said giving Rachel the bag. Santana and he walked out the bathroom.

_"Okay, here we go.",_ Rachel said closing the bathroom door.

After about fifteen minutes went by, Rachel came out of the bathroom with the tests in her hands and tears in her eyes.

_"What do they say?",_ Santana and Kurt shouted in unison looking at Rachel.

_"Their...Their positive.",_ Rachel said.

_"All positive? Positive?",_ Santana asked.

_"All positive, positive!",_ Rachel said so excited with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"_Oh my God, This is amazing! You and Finn are going to be amazing parents.",_ Kurt said hugging Rachel tightly.

_"Awww, thanks Kurt. This kid is going to have some amazing aunts and uncles as well.", _Rachel said smiling.

_"I'll wait until he gets home, I have an idea on how to tell him. He is going to be so happy." ,_Rachel said. _"But I do need you guys to do something for me."_

_"What?",_ Santana said knowing that she was not going to like what Rachel was going to say.

_"I need you two to keep this a secret until Finn and I decide to tell everyone.",_ Rachel said.

_"What? Why?",_ Kurt asked pouting.

_"Because I want to be sure before telling everyone. Also, I want Finn to think he was the first to know."_, Rachel said giving them her puppy eyes.

_"Fine.",_ Santana said upset that she couldn't tell Brittany.

_"Pinky Promise?",_ Rachel asked.

_"Pinky Promise.",_ Kurt and Santana said.

After they talked some more time, they headed out. Kurt and Santana back to their apartments and Rachel for surprise to tell Finn.

/

It was about four pm when Finn came home. When he got home, he found Rachel at the dining table with dinner ready.

_"Oh, what are we celebrating?",_ Finn asked.

_"My love for you! Also you will get a surprise later.",_ Rachel said. _"So,How was your day?",_ she asked.

_"Good. Had a fun glee practice with the kids. Now my day is complete, now that I'm home with you who is looking way better from this morning."_, Finn said smiling now sitting at the dining table across from Rachel.

_"Oh how I love you. Let's eat."_

Once they were done with dinner, Rachel got up from the table and went in their bedroom. Then came back with a box in her hand. _"Are you ready for your surprise?",_ Rachel asked looking at the box in her hands.

_"Yes. Can I have it?",_ Finn replied.

_"Okay, here it is.",_ Rachel said giving the box to Finn.

Finn quickly up the box, where he found a card which said _'Open me'_. Once he opened the card he found a pregnancy test tapered inside, with the words _'Look under the tissue paper'_. He gave a glance to Rachel then quickly letter up the tissue paper to see what was underneath. Underneath the tissue paper was a little baby onesie with words in big letters, _'My daddy is cooler than your daddy'_ on it.

Finn just looked at the onesie for a minute then looked at Rachel. _"You're pregnant?",_ He asked hoping it was true.

_"I'm pregnant!",_ Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

_"I can't believe this. We're pregnant.",_ Finn satiated so excited.

_"We're going to be parents.",_ Rachel added.

Finn got up and hugged Rachel. _"This was an amazing surprise. I'm so happy, were having a family. I love you so much!",_ Finn said.

"_I love you too and our little Finchel baby on the way!"_, Rachel said putting her hand on her stomach.

_"You are going to be a fabulous mother."_

_"You're going to be a fantastic father, I love that for a fact.",_ Rachel said giving Finn a kiss.

Finn leaned down to Rachel's stomach and said, _"Oh, I can't wait to meet you. I'm so excited."_

Rachel was happy that her happy ending was coming true.

**Update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me. I love you guys! Don't stop believing! *I do not own glee***

_*Chapter 4 Preview: Finchel has their first doctor's appointment. Plus they tell their friends and family.*_

"Life's too short to be serious."

RIP Cory Alllan Michael Monteith

Stay Strong Lea! 3

Gleeks support the glee cast.


	4. Chapter 4: 1st Appointment

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 4: 1ST Appointment

**Hey guys had this chapter written for a while and had time type it up. So here it is. So happy that glee is coming on tomorrow but upset that Cory is not going to be there. I miss him so much :( *Disclaimer I Do Not Own Glee***

It had been two weeks since Rachel took some pregnancy tests. Rachel and Finn had set up their first doctor's appointment to check to make sure everything was well, and confirm the pregnancy.

/

Rachel and Finn were waiting in the waiting room of their local OB. Finn was sitting reading, while Rachel was fiddling with her hands.

_"Rachel, are you're okay?"_ Finn asked seeing Rachel looking nervous.

"_What if I'm not pregnant? What if something's wrong?"_ Rachel asked.

_"I'm pretty sure you're pregnant. Nothing is going to be wrong, Rach,"_ he said holding her hand.

_"You promise?"_

_"I promise,"_ he said leaning and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

_"Rachel Hudson,"_ a nurse said with a chip board in hand.

_"Are you ready?"_ He asked.

_"Yeah."_

/

Rachel and Finn were now waiting in a room for the doctor to come in.

About 5 minutes later, an African-American woman walked in. _"Hello, you must be Rachel,"_ the doctor said looking at Rachel.

_"Yes, and this is my husband Finn,"_ Rachel said shaking the woman's hand.

_"Hello, I'm Dr. Harrington. We looked through all your basic tests and confirmed that you are most definitely pregnant. Also everything is looking really good,"_ Dr. Harrington said sitting on a stool in front of them.

_"See I told you everything would be fine,"_ Finn said smiling looking at Rachel.

_"Will we be able to see out baby yet?"_ Rachel asked.

_"It is too early to do an abdominal ultrasound, but we could definitely do a transvaginal ultrasound," _Dr. Harrington replied.

_"Ok,"_ Rachel said smiling.

A few minutes later a nurse brought in a machine and Rachel was put in a gown and stirrups.

_"Ok this is going to be cold and you will feel some pressure," _the doctor said.

Rachel was holding Finn's hand waiting to see their baby. A minute later Dr. Harrington pointed to the screen of the machine, where a image started to develop. "_Ok, here is your baby. This dark little white area,"_ Dr. Harrington said while pushing some buttons, then an amazing sound filled the room_", and that's your baby's heartbeat."_

Tears filled in Rachel and Finn's eyes.

_"I will give you guys some time alone, and I will be back with some prints of the ultrasound bolus date for your next appointment,"_ Dr. Harrington said walking out the room to leave the couple alone.

_"That's our baby,"_ Rachel said.

_"That's our baby,"_ Finn said smiling holding Rachel's hand tight in amazement.

/

Rachel and Finn were finally home, and decided that they would invite the whole New York gang over to tell them over an early dinner. So Rachel sent them all a text.

It was about 4pm when everyone was finally all at Finn and Rachel's apartment. The friends gathered at the dining room table to eat dinner. Everyone was done eating when Marley decided to be the first to speak up_, "Ok Finn and Rachel, why did you guys invite us all over?_" she asked.

_"Can't we just invite our friends over for a nice dinner," _Rachel stated.

_"Yeah?"_Marley replied.

_"Okay, then. I'm going to get dessert,"_ Finn said harassing to the kitchen and brought out a cake. He placed the cake on the table for all the friends could see. On the cake were big letters saying 'we're pregnant' with their first ultrasound photo. All the friends looked at each other, then at Rachel and Finn.

_"You're pregnant!" _Marley was the first to shout.

_"We're pregnant!"_ Rachel said excitedly.

Everyone was standing and hugging in excitement except Kurt and Santana, who were talking to each other.

_"Wait a minute," _Finn said looking at Kurt and Santana, _"Why are you toe not bouncing with joy?"_ He asked.

_"What do you mean? We're super excited,"_ Kurt said smiling nervously.

_"Not, as excited as I thought you would be," _Finn said then thought to himself, _"You guys knew!"_

_"What? No, we didn't," _Kurt said nervously.

_"You are a horrible liver Kurt," _Finn said, _"Santana?"_

_"Okay, we knew! Damn, Finn,"_ Santana shouted.

_"Rachel!"_ Finn said looking at Rachel.

_"What?"_ Rachel said.

_"They knew. I thought I was the first to know."_ he said pointing to Kurt and Santana.

_"Yeah. I'm sorry! Kurt is the one who bought the pregnancy tests, while Santana waited with me. What do you expect they are my best friends,"_ she said.

_"Fine. You got a point,"_ he said giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek.

_"Okay. This is such exciting news, guys,"_ Betty said.

_"Now all the original girls of Glee Club have kids,"_ Artie said.

_"Yeah, you and Betty have a so all the originals have kids" _Rachel said smiling.

_"I guess you're right. Also Blaine and Kurt too, then have to have kids then all the originals will have kids,"_ Artie replied.

_"The funny thing is we've been talking about kids a lot,"_ Blaine said.

_"We've even have connected an adoption agency,"_ Kurt said smiling.

_"Oh my God, that's amazing guys," _Finn said hugging his brother.

_"Our glee family is really just keeps getting bigger,"_ Jake said.

Everyone smiled and eat dessert.

/

Once everyone headed home, the parents-to-be decided to tell the rest of their family and friends. They sent a combined text to all the rest of their friends, and also posted it on Facebook. Once sent, they quickly got multiple replies of congrats. After that, they skyped their parents. They were excited over the moon. They were so happy that they were getting their first grandchild.

Once all the excitement slowed down, the tried couple decides that it was time to head to bed.

/

The couple were lying in bed when Rachel started to talk, _"Finn do you think we are going to be good parents?"_ she asked.

_"Of course we are,"_ he replied, _"I know for a fact you're going to be an amazing mother."_

_"Finn, I'm being serious. This is a new life we are going to have responsible for."_

_"I am too. I have no doubt in my mind about it. Rachel there are two things I'm for sure you were supposed to be in life which is a star and a mother. Guess what now you got on down and the other one to go, which you are going to blow out of the water,"_ Finn said and leaned over, and wrapped his arms around Rachel and pulled her close.

_"I love you, Finn,"_ She said looking in his eyes.

_"I love you, too,"_ he said while giving Rachel a kiss.

**Update as soon as possible. I have the chapter written but I have to find time to type and edit it. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me. I love you guys! Don't stop believing! *I do not own glee***

_*Chapter 5 preview: Someone unexpected comes to visit and causes some major trouble and problems. Any guesses?*_

"Life's too short to be serious."

RIP Cory Alllan Michael Monteith

Stay Strong Lea! 3

Gleeks support the glee cast.


	5. Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor!

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 5: Unexpected Visitor

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that this update is so late. I've been crazy with school and other things. But here is the next chapter, it is pretty long and suspenseful. Btw, a couple people got the visitor right. Hope you guys enjoyed the glee season five premiere as well. I liked it but missed Cory. New episode tomorrow. Yeah Demi Lovato! *Disclaimer I Do Not Own Glee***

Rachel couldn't believe that she was already twelve weeks pregnant. She was happy that her morning sickness has lessened up. She had gained a lot of weight; more then she excepted which she wasn't happy about. Her baby bump was forming but still not really noticeable yet. But overall she was happy to be pregnant.

/

It was seven am, time for Finn to leave for work. Rachel was sitting on the couch eating breakfast, when Finn was leaving.

_"Have a good day, Finn," _Rachel said.

_"You too. Take care of yourself and our little baby in there,"_ Finn said giving Rachel a kiss.

_"I will. See you later."_

_"Bye,"_ Finn said and he was out the door.

/

It was about three pm when Rachel decided to head to the park. She couldn't hang out with Kurt and Santana, because Kurt was working on some stuff with Isabelle for a new clothes line and Santana was working at the dance studio. So she got changed out of her pjs and put on casual outfit, then headed to the park.

/

Once at the park, she took a nice walk around the park. After a while she got tired, so sat on one of the benches. While on the bench, she saw a family having a picnic across from her. It was little boy with his mom and his dad carrying his baby sister. All Rachel could feel was warmth in her heart. She placed her hands on her stomach and, couldn't stop smiling thinking that would be her and Finn in a couple of months. While still sitting looking the family, her phone went off.

F: **'Hey Rach, what are you up?'**

Rachel smiled and replied: **'At the park.'**

F: **'Oh, okay. I wanted to let you know I will be home later then usual. I think I will be home around five. Don't worry about dinner, I will get take out. Hope that's fine.'**

R:**'Okay, that's fine. I'll be home by then. Talk to you later. Love you. Bye.'**

F: **'Love you too. Bye.'**

Rachel put her phone away and decided she will stay at the park for just a bit longer.

All of sudden a familiar face was standing in front. _"Rachel?"_

_"Jesse!"_ Rachel said standing up from the bench_. "How are you?"_ She asked.

_"I'm good. But what about you? It's been a while. How's Finn?",_ he asked.

_"Finn's good. He is still a music teacher and has his glee club. I've been doing Broadway which you already know because of Spring Awakening we worked on together. Right now I'm not up to much. Finn and I had finally got married a while ago, and we are expecting are first baby. But what have you been up to?"_ she replied smiling.

_"I happy you guys are doing well. It is exciting that you guys are having a baby. For me, I've been busy with my son Jonathan. My husband Will is a director and works with some Broadway shows. I've been thinking about doing a show soon,"_ he said.

_"I will come see you if you do. Oh how a missed talking to you,"_

_"I know. We have to stop being strangers. I sadly to have to head to pick up my son, but here is my new number and address. I would love to catch up some more and you to meet my family,"_ he said giving Rachel a paper with his info on it.

_"That sounds great, Thanks. It was nice seeing you,"_ she said.

_"You too. Bye,"_ Jesse said and he was off.

/

It was four pm, when Rachel thought that it was a good time to head home. When Rachel got to her car, she started to hear a man calling her name. When she turned around a man with hoodie was standing in front of her.

_"Hello, Rachel,"_ the mystery man said taking off his hood. Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. The man standing in front of her was no other than, _"Brody?"_

_"Oh, I knew you would remember me,"_ Brody said evilly.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Rachel asked nervously_, "You are supposed to be jail."_

_"Actually, no. You must have forgot that I was only put in jail for 4 years. So guess what, my times up,"_ he said approaching.

_"Brody, I have to go," _she said slowly backing up to her car.

Brody quickly grabbed hold Rachel's left hand_," Oh, you think I'm going to let you go run off to your lovely husband. You better think again."_

_"Brody, please let go of me,"_ Rachel said trying to get out of Brody's grip.

_"No, you're mine Rachel. You're supposed to be with me, not that giant,"_ he said getting really rough with her.

_"Brody, Stop! I love Finn, I don't love you."_ Rachel screaming hoping someone would hear her, but no one did.

_"Stop, you're coming with me,"_ Brody said putting a cloth on Rachel's mouth.

After that everything, went black for Rachel.

/

Rachel had finally woke up and found herself in a shady part of the park on the ground. It looked like it was not far but it was far from the bench she was sitting at earlier.

Her head was pounding and she had no energy to move.

_"Oh you're finally awake, Sleeping Beauty," _Brody said evilly smirking.

_"Please, Brody leave me alone,"_ Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

_"No,"_ he said and came quickly at her with force. He started to tugging at her clothes.

_"Stop, Brody! Stop! Please, I'm pregnant!" _Rachel shouted wanting him to stop.

He stopped and looked at Rachel, _"You're pregnant?"_

_"Yes, so please stop,"_ she cried, _"Please!"_

_"Just because you told me that, No! You have made me feel so much pain over my years in jail. I'm going to have to make you and your husband feel some pain."_

Brody continued to force himself on Rachel and all she could do was scream hoping that someone would find her.

/

When Finn got home he thought he would find his beautiful wife, but he didn't. He was worried it was dark outside and Rachel was nowhere to be found in the apartment. He quickly headed to his brother's apartment. When he got there he found Kurt and Blaine plus Brittany, Santana, and Lucas. But no Rachel.

_"Have you seen Rachel?"_ Finn asked.

_"No," _Kurt replied worried.

_"What's going on, Finn?" _Santana asked now standing next to Kurt by the front door.

_"I don't know. I just got home, but there was no Rachel."_

_"That's weird. Did she say where she was going to be?"_ Blaine asked.

_"Yeah, home. I texted her earlier telling her that I was going to be late. She said she was at the park, and was going to head home. She said that she would be home when I got home. But she's not,"_ Finn said frantically.

_"Finn, calm down. Okay,"_ Kurt said to his brother.

_"Where is she? She would of texted me if she was going home later,"_ Finn said pacing back and forth.

_"Okay, Finn. Me, you, and Kurt will head to the park and search. Blaine and Brittany can stay at your apartment in case she comes home. Okay?" _Santana stated.

_"Okay, let's go!"_ Finn said and the three were off to the park.

/

All Rachel wanted was Brody to stop. She was in so much pain, couldn't keep her eyes open, and her body was numb. After a couple of minutes passed, Brody had finally stopped. He got himself fixed up and left Rachel in the cold lying on the ground.

/

Finn, Santana, and Kurt had finally arrived at the park. Once there, they noticed a man in a hoodie trying to break into Rachel's car. They quickly rushed over to stop him.

_"Hey, back off this car," _Finn said grabbing the guy by the shoulders and pulling off his hood.

_"Brody?"_ Santana shouted recognizing the face under the hood.

_"Hello, Santana. Kurt. Finn,"_ Brody said with an evil smirk on his face.

_"What are you doing here?"_ Kurt asked angrily.

_"Just having some fun with an old friend,"_ Brody said.

_"Where is Rachel?"_ Finn said getting really mad that Brody must have done something to Rachel.

_"Oh, I don't know,"_ Brody stated.

_"I know you know where she is. Tell me now before I kill you,"_ Finn said about to punch him.

_"Go look in the woods by the park. Have fun finding her,"_ Brody said smiling about to walk away.

Finn was feed up with Brody. He grabbed him and punched him. Brody was now knocked out on the ground.

_"Come, Finn. We have to find Rachel,"_ Santana said pulling on him.

The three rushed to the woods with flashlights in their hands.

Once they hit the start of the woods, they decided to split up hoping that they would find her faster.

The search lasted about ten minutes before Santana was to find Rachel on the ground. _**"FINN! KURT!"**_ Santana screamed now on the ground next to Rachel. Rachel was just lying there, espoused.

_"Come on Rachel! Wake up,"_ she said started to cry. Finn and Kurt had finally found Santana with Rachel.

_"Oh, my God," _Kurt said with tears forming on his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw.

_"Come on. We have to get her to a hospital," _Finn said trying to stay together. He quickly grabbed Rachel and wrapped her in his jacket. Then rushed to get to the car to get to the hospital.

When they got to the car. They rushed off to the hospital. Santana was driving with Kurt in the passenger seat and Finn with Rachel in the back seat.

_"Come on, Rachel. You need to wake up. I need you. Come on,"_ Finn said holding his wife close hoping that everything was going to be okay.

The group finally made to the hospital about five minutes later.

_"__**Help! **__We need help!"_ Santana screamed walking into the hospital.

_"Okay, what's going on?"_ A nurse asked rushing over to Santana with Finn holding Rachel and Kurt behind her.

_"She was attacked. She won't wake up," _Kurt said while Rachel was being put on a bed.

_"She's also pregnant,"_ Finn added seeing blood between her legs. _"Are her and the baby going to be okay?"_

_"We are going get Dr. Harrington and we are going to do everything we can do," _a doctor said taking Rachel away with a group of nurses.

/

Hours and hours had passed and nobody had heard anything. The whole NY gang were now all located in the waiting room. Santana contacted Finn and Rachel's parents. Shelby had rushed to the hospital and was waiting with everyone. The rest of the parents were taking the next flight to NY. The rest of the glee club was contacted by Kurt and everyone was texting to keep tabs.

The friends just sat, waiting for news.

_"She needs to be ok,"_ Finn said with tears to Kurt and Santana who were airing on each side of him.

_"We know Finn,"_ Kurt trying to stay together.

_"She's strong Finn,"_ Santana said holding on Finn's hand.

After another hour passed, Finn and the others were greeted by Dr. Harrington instead the doctor that took Rachel hours ago.

_"Is she okay?"_ Finn quickly asked standing up.

_"She is stable now, but sadly awake. But she should wake up soon,"_ the doctor answered.

_"What about the baby?"_ Finn asked next scared of what the reply was going to be.

_"Rachel did loss a lot of blood. We did examine her. We found that Rachel had experienced a threatened miscarriage,"_ the doctor said looking at Finn.

Finn fell to his seat_, "Does that mean?"_ he said with tears in his eyes.

_"Right now we don't know. A threatened miscarriage is when you do loss a lot of blood, but the cervix is closed. So that means there is a chance that the baby is fine. But will not be able to check for sure until Rachel wakes up,"_ Dr. Harrington replied.

_"Can we see her?"_ Kurt asked.

_"Yes, you can. We allow three at a time," _she replied.

_"Okay. Thank you,"_ Santana stated and the doctor walked away.

/

It was now day two of an unconscious Rachel. Finn stayed with Rachel and would not leave her side. Finn was contacted by the police and told that they got Brody and he was going away for a long time. Kurt and Santana had left to get showered and changed also to get somethings for Finn. Everyone was chipping in to bring stuff to the hospital for Finn didn't have to leave Rachel's side. So, right now it was only him and Rachel.

Finn just sat holding Rachel's hand, hoping that she would just wake up. He needed her. He knew that there was a chance that they had lost their baby, but now he was focused on Rachel. They could have another baby. Bit Finn couldn't get another Rachel.

Finn was on verge of fall asleep, because he hadn't got sleep, when he felt a slight squeeze of his hand. His head quickly shot up to Rachel.

_"Rachel? Baby, are you awake?" _Finn asked looking at Rachel.

Rachel started to slowly open her eyes and tried to get up. _"Finn?"_ She said very quietly.

_"Shhh... Rachel. Don't talk, you need to rest. Oh thank God your awake,"_ he said.

_"What happened?"_ Rachel asked shakily.

_"Bro...Brody attacked. You have unconscious for almost two days,"_ he replied.

Rachel quickly remembered what happened. Her hands quickly shot down to her stomach, _"And the baby?"_

Finn couldn't look Rachel in the eyes, _"I don't know. You experienced a threatened miscarriage. The doctor said once your awake they will be able to check,"_ he said looking at his wife who was falling apart.

_"So there is a possibility that I lost our baby,"_ Rachel said with tears streaming down her face.

_"Rachel, you didn't do anything. It was Brody and he is being punished for what he did. Also there is a possibility the baby is alive and well, okay. We just have to wait and see,"_ he said trying to calm his wife down.

/

Finn and Rachel had to wait a couple of hours until the doctors made sure thing with Rachel was fine.

_"Okay, guys. It's time to check the baby,"_ Dr. Harrington said prepping the ultrasound machine, _"Are you guys ready?"_

_"Yeah,"_ Rachel said grabbing Finn's hand.

_"Okay,"_ the doctor said lifting up Rachel's gown to uncover her stomach_. "This is going to be cold,"_ she warned Rachel before squirting a cold, clear gel on her stomach. Once the gel was on, the doctor started to move the Doppler over Rachel's stomach. Dr. Harrington pushed buttons and scanned Rachel's stomach with a confused look on her face which didn't make the couple feel good.

_"Okay, guys. I need you to hold on a minute,"_ the doctor said putting the Doppler down and walked out of the room.

_"Some things wrong,"_ Rachel quickly said once the doctor left.

_"We don't know that. Just wait to see what the doctor says,"_ Finn said holding Rachel's hand tight.

A minute later Dr. Harrington walked in the room but she wasn't alone. She came in with a male doctor.

_"Hello, guys. I just need to check something for Dr. Harrington for a second,"_ the male doctor said then started to scan Rachel's stomach. The male doctor scanned and pushed some buttons then stopped and left the room with Dr. Harrington. Rachel and Finn didn't know any was going in, but they feared to the worst.

Dr. Harrington soon returned to the room.

_"Dr. Harrington, can you tell us what's going on?"_ Finn asked wondering.

The doctor sat on a stool next to the machine and Rachel, _"Yes, I can."_

_"It's bad, isn't?" _Rachel asked before the doctor could say anything.

_"Actually it's not. I'm happy to tell you that you are still pregnant,"_ the doctor said smiling.

_"I am?"_ Rachel asked not believing what she was hearing.

_"Can we see our baby then?"_ Finn asked hoping they could.

_"About that, I have to show you guys something, that's why I had the other doctor to make sure,"_ Dr. Harrington said.

_"What?"_ Rachel asked now worried.

_"You're going to have to see,"_ she said turning the machine for Rachel and Finn could see the screen. She put the Doppler back on Rachel's stomach, then an image started to appear.

_"Okay guys, I will let you hear the heartbeat first,"_ she said pushing some buttons. An unforgettable sound filled the room. Rachel and Finn were consumed in the sound, overjoyed they didn't lose their baby.

_"Okay guys now I want to show you this," _Dr. Harrington said now pointing to the screen, _"Here is the baby's head, little body, and feet. But if you look here, there is another head, body, and feet."_

_**"Omg, our baby is deformed,"**_ Rachel shouted.

_"No, you guys are having twins,"_ the doctor said smiling.

_"Did you say twins? Two babies?"_ Finn asked.

_"Yep, congrats guys,"_ she replied _," I'm going to give you guys so time alone and some prints,"_ then she walked out of the room.

_"Finn, we're having twins,"_ Rachel said with happy tears in her eyes.

_"We're having twins! Oh I love you,"_ he said.

_"I love you,"_ she said giving him a kiss.

Rachel and Finn couldn't be happier. Their baby didn't just survive the attack, but their twins did.

**Update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed, this was an interesting chapter to write. I want to thank missk13 for the suggestion, hope you liked how it came out. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me. I love you guys! Don't stop believing! *I do not own glee***

_*Chapter 6 Preview: Things are good for Finchel. Finchel does some babysitting.*_


	6. Chapter 6: Butterflies

"How's Life, Rachel?" Chapter 6: Butterflies

**Sorry guys this is such a late update. I have been crazy with school, I did some traveling, then the Cory tribute episode happened and just fell apart. It was a beautiful episode and well written. But sadly it took awhile to be able to pull myself together. Right now I'm doing better so that's why I've been able to get this next chapter down. Btw,3 weeks have passed since attack. *Disclaimer I Do Not Own Glee***

It was 5am on a Saturday, and Rachel couldn't stay asleep. The first week after the attack was hard and had nightmares, but they went away by the second week. Right now her sleeping problems were caused by the twins. She was always tired and had back aches. The doctor told her she was going to be uncomfortable but she didn't think it was going to be as bad as it is.

With Rachel moving so much she ended up waking up Finn.

_"Rachel, are you okay?"_ Finn asked seeing Rachel uncomfortable with sleep in his voice.

_"I'm so uncomfortable," _Rachel pouted.

_"I can see,"_ he said with a smile.

_"Finn it's not something to smile about. My back aches so bad and I'm so tired,"_ she said sitting up.

_"I know, but it is going to worth all this pain when the twins are here,"_ Finn said.

_"I know I was want them to be here already. I hate all the waiting," _she said with her hand on her stomach.

_"I completely agree with you, but we're going to have to wait",_ Finn said pulling Rachel close to hold him in his arms and gave her a kiss in the head, _"Try to get some sleep"_ he said to a now sleeping Rachel.

/

It was now 8am, Rachel luckily got some sleep in Finn's arms but was taken by her phone going off. When she sat up to check her phone, she did notice that Finn was missing from their bed. She figured he was somewhere in the apartment, so she checked her phone before looking for him.

When she looked at her phone, she saw two text messages: one from Santana and one from her mom. Both of the messages were asking if Finn and she could watch their kid. She thought that it would be some fun to spend time with her nephew and little sister. So she got out of bed to find Finn to see if he was fine fir doing so babysitting.

She found him in the kitchen making breakfast. _"Hey, beautiful,"_ he said.

_"Hey, Finn would it be fine if we watched Beth and Lucas today?"_ She asked.

_"Yeah, that's fine. I don't have plans for us today. Also it will be fun to get some practice before our kids come,"_ he replied.

_"I was thinking the same thing_", she said smiling.

_"Great minds think alike,"_ he replied smiling.

_"Yes they do. Okay, I'm going to text then back. The kids should be here in hour or so. I think,"_ she said heading to their room for her phone.

Once she texted Shelby and Santana back, she got changed to be prepared for the kids arrive.

The first kid dropped off was Lucas, _"Thanks, guys for doing this so last minute. Brittany needs help at the studio and Jake has class. So I have to get down there,"_ Santana said giving Lucas and his stuff to Rachel.

_"No problem, Santana. We leave so close for a reason. Also it will give us some practice," _Finn said smiling at Rachel holding Lucas.

_"Okay, thanks again. Mommy loves you Lucas. Bye guys,"_ Santana said blowing Lucas a kiss and was gone.

Once Santana left Lucas started to cry.

_"Oh no! What did I do?"_ Rachel said rocking Lucas for him to stop crying.

_"He's just upset because his mom left. Let me see him,"_ Finn said taking Lucas from Rachel.

_"Calm down, little guy. Everything is okay,"_ he said rocking Lucas. Lucas quickly stopped crying and calmed down.

_"What was that, then?"_ Rachel asked.

_"What are you talking about?" _Finn asked confused.

_"You just hold him and he stopped. Kids must hate me. Oh my God, our kids are going to hate me,"_ Rachel said falling on the couch.

_"Rachel, stop! Lucas doesn't hate you and our kids are definitely not going to hate you. They're going to love you. Okay?"_ He said.

_"Okay, if you say so."_

_"I do so. Right Lucas?"_ he asked the infant who busted smiled.

/

Finn and Rachel were on the carpet playing with Lucas when they heard a knocking at the door. Rachel went to answer it. At the door was Shelby with Beth.

_"Hey Rachel, thanks for doing this for me,"_ she said.

_"No problem. I enjoy spending time with my amazing little sister and so does Finn,"_ Rachel said smiling.

_"Okay, I have to go. Bye,"_ she said giving Beth a hug.

_"Bye, mom,"_ Beth said and headed to the living room.

_"Hi, Finn and Lucas,"_ Beth said sitting on the carpet next to them.

_"Hey,, Beth. How are you? How's school?" _Finn asked the seven year old.

_"I'm good. I really like second grade. I have a lot of friends and a very nice teacher. But sometimes I wish you could be my teacher though,"_ Beth replied.

_"Aww thanks, Beth. I wish I could be your teacher. Maybe when you hit high school and I'm still teaching. You could definitely help me out with Glee Club,"_ he said giving her a smile.

_"That would be amazing_!" Beth said smiling and giving Finn a hug, _"You're the best brother ever."_

_"You're a pretty cool little sister as well,"_ Finn said with a grin.

Rachel then walked into the room_, "Beth, are you excited to be an aunt?" _she asked.

_"Ah, duh. I can't wait for the babies to be here. They are going to be so cute,"_ she squealed in excitement.

_"You are going to be one awesome aunt,"_ Rachel said smiling at Beth's excitement.

_"Thanks, Rachel. Can I play with Lucas, Finn?"_ She asked.

_"Sure you can,"_ he replied.

_"Hey Lucas,"_ Beth said playing with the infant.

Finn and Rachel got off the carpet to sit on the couch in front of the carpet.

_"She is really good with him,"_ Rachel said watching Beth with Lucas.

_"She is. She is going to be a great aunt,"_ Finn said.

_"Hey, Finn would you do something for me?" _Rachel asked.

_"I would do anything for you. What is that you want?" _he replied.

_"Can you run and get me some ice cream and pickles. The babies are really craving some right now,"_ she said placing her hands on her stomach.

_"Sure. I will be right back,"_ he said grabbing his keys and headed to the store.

/

When Finn came home, he found Rachel, with a sleeping Beth next to her, eating Funny Girl.

_"I guess you guys did all the partying without me. Where's Lucas?"_ Finn asked.

_"Oh, we did,"_ Rachel replied with a smirk, _"Lucas is in the spare room sleeping."_

_"Wow! Look at you go and you said kids hate you,"_ he replied smiling_, "I won't make you move and wake Beth up, so I'll just some ice cream in a bowl and bring you pickles to you,"_

_"Thanks, Finn,"_ She said giving him a quick kiss then looked back at the TV.

Finn headed to the kitchen to prepare the food for Rachel. When he was finished and walked back into the living room, he found a now sleeping Rachel with Beth. Finn just smiled and put a blanket over the two of the them.

/

When Rachel woke up, she noticed that Beth was missing from her side_**," Beth? Beth!"**_ she shouted not knowing where her sister was.

_"We're in the kitchen, Rachel,"_ she heard Finn shout from the kitchen.

When Rachel got to the kitchen, she found Beth eating ice cream and Finn feeding Lucas.

_"You guys are eating without me?"_ Rachel asked pouting.

_"You were asleep, Sleeping Beauty. You want some?" _Finn asked.

_"Yes,"_ Rachel said sitting next to Beth.

_"Here hold Lucas then,"_ he said passing Lucas to Rachel.

_"Hey little man,"_ Rachel said to the infant with a smile.

_"Rachel, can we finish Funny Girl? I feel asleep and I really want to finish it,"_ Beth asked.

_"Sure. After you finish your ice cream when can finish it,"_ Rachel replied.

_"Yeah."_

"_You can so tell that you guys are related," _Finn said with a smirk on his face.

/

Rachel with Beth and Finn with Lucas were on the couch finishing up Funny Girl, when they heard a knock on the door.

_"I'll get it,"_ Finn said going to answer to door with Lucas in his arms

_"Lucas!"_ Santana said happy to see her son when Finn opened the door_," Did you miss mommy?"_

The infant just smiled and start to reach for her to take him, _"Oh I missed you baby boy."_

"_Hey, Santana,"_ Beth said running to the door.

_"Hey, Beth,"_ Santana said,_" Thanks guys for watching Lucas again. It looks like he had some fun._

_"He did,"_ Beth said smiling.

_"I bet he did. Bye guys,"_ Santana said leaving.

_"Bye,"_ Rachel said waving goodbye from the couch.

It wasn't long until Shelby came to pick up Beth.

_"Hey, Beth. Did you have fun?"_ Shelby asked.

_"Yeah! I played with Lucas, eat ice cream, and watched Funny Girl,"_ she said excitedly.

_"Wow, that sounds like fun. Thanks guys again,"_ she said.

_"No problem,"_ Rachel said.

_"Bye, guys,"_ Finn said and Shelby and Beth were gone.

_"I think we're ready for kids,"_ Rachel said smiling.

_"Me too. Come on babies, come quicker,"_ Finn said leaning down and putting his hands on Rachel's stomach.

_**"Wooo,"**_ Rachel said putting her hands over Finn's.

_**"What? What's wrong?"**_ Finn said jumping up.

_"I think the babies are moving.",_ Rachel said with a big smile on her face.

_**"What**_**!** I want to feel!" Finn said trying to feel the babies.

_"Finn, you can't yet. It's too soon for you,"_ Rachel said.

_"Aww,"_ Finn pouted, _"What does it feel like?" _he asked.

_"It feels like butterflies,"_ she said_," It's amazing."_

_"Oh just keep rubbing it in. I'm so jealous right now,"_ he said.

_"Soon enough you will feel them, okay"_

"Okay," he said leaning back to Rachel's stomach_," Daddy is upset that he can't feel you guys yet, but love guys more than anything."_

_"And they love you, too,"_ Rachel smiled and shared a passionate kiss with her husband.

**Update as soon as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed. Reviews= Love! Criticism is welcome too. If you have any suggestions, feel free to sent a review or PM me. I love you guys! Don't stop believing! *I do not own glee***

_*Chapter 7 Preview: Finn and Rachel will be finding out the sexes of the babies. Also Klaine has some exciting news.*_

"Life's too short to be serious."

RIP Cory Alllan Michael Monteith

Stay Strong Lea! 3

Gleeks support the glee cast.


End file.
